


you win, perfect

by kkuma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Tenderness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 09:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18008285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkuma/pseuds/kkuma
Summary: Hinata didn't think playing video games with Kenma would get him so heated





	you win, perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some kenhina to bless your day with ଘ(੭ˊᵕˋ)੭* ੈ✩ also, the title of this is from [Street Fighter II](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WPzMxiGd0io) , it's a phrase that plays when you (surprise, surprise) win. Anyway, thank you so much for clicking on this in the first place and I hope you enjoy it ♡♡ ʕ๑•ᴥ•๑ʔ ♡♡

"Stop cheating, Kenma!!"

 

"I'm not. You just suck, Shouyou."

 

The pair are in Kenma's bedroom, sitting side by side on his bed, playing a fighting game that Hinata can't remember the name of. At this point he doesn't even care about its stupid name, he keeps losing and it's driving him crazy. Mashing all the buttons he can, he manages to maneuver his character back into a fighting position and unleashes a flurry of combo attacks in an effort to defeat his opponent. But Kenma's character dodges them all effortlessly and counters with a powered up move that drains the remainder of Hinata's health bar in one flew swoop.

 

"Gyaah!!" Hinata shouts, dropping his controller to squeezes his hands in his hair. "I almost had you!"

 

"Not even close." Kenma says, humour evident in his voice.

 

"Rematch!" Hinata yells, pushing himself into his friend's space, his eyes ablaze with determination and excitement. Kenma chuckles at his enthusiasm and concedes easily.

 

"Fine by me, just don't cry when you lose again." He says with a small grin.

 

"I won't because I'm not gonna lose!" Hinata replies getting even more fired up.

 

They choose their fighters; Hinata taking his time to choose a new one, looking at the character's stats before deciding on him with a firm nod while Kenma stays with his previous one. As the loading screen flashes across the screen, Hinata grips his controller tight, his tongue peaking out of the corner of his mouth as he steels himself for the upcoming battle.

 

"Ready to lose, Shouyou?"

 

"Dream on, Kenma!"

 

In Hinata's defence, he does do better than he had in their previous match. His new character is faster and he actually manages to pull off some decent combos and even activates his own powered up move, but Kenma is still able to dodge it. In the final moments of their match, Hinata manages to knock Kenma's character down and push his health bar from green to light orange for the first time. With a yelp of joy, Hinata tries his best to continue his onslaught but its countered by Kenma who kicks him with a spinning attack and traps him with his special move. Hinata tries to recover but Kenma won't let him, he kicks Hinata's character again as he's down, delivering a crushing blow that seals his fate.

 

"Noooo!" Hinata shouts, kicking out his own feet. "That was a cheap move, Kenma!"

 

"All's fair in video games." Kenma replies as the TV flashes with the bright _YOU WIN_ sign over Kenma's side of the screen.

 

"I'll show _you_ fair!" Hinata says as he jumps on his friend, unleashing his very own special attack.

 

They fall back onto Kenma's bed and Hinata wastes no time in tickling his sides with all his might.

 

"S-s-sho-y--you, c-c-ut it o-out." Kenma stutters out through fits of laughter.

 

He struggles against Hinata, trying his best to push him off and away. Hinata tickles him just a second longer before he grabs Kenma's wrists and pins them to the bed, adjacent to his head.

 

"I win!" Hinata says with a brilliant smile, so wide his eyes crinkle and he doesn't see the way Kenma swallows thickly. But when Kenma doesn't say anything for awhile, Hinata opens his eyes and looks down at his friend who looks back up at him with nervous eyes.

 

The air between them shifts like the hands of a grandfather clock.

 

Hinata loosens his grip on Kenma's wrists but neither of them move. The celebratory music from the videogame plays through the room but for the two of them, in that very moment,  the whole of Tokyo might as well be silent. It's Hinata's turn to swallow as his eyes move from Kenma's to his lips. The tip of his tongue swipes his bottom lip and Hinata focuses in on it. Kenma feels so warm beneath his fingers, his skin soft; his body lissom. Or maybe Hinata is the one that's warm, he can feel the sweat from his palms dampening the sheets of the bed and the beating of his heart drums within him so loud it's deafening. Or maybe it's Kenma heart, they're both beating so erratically it's impossible to tell them apart. With nothing in his mind other the boy below him, Hinata slowly lowers his face till they are mere inches away from each other.

 

A breath passes between them like an acrobat on a tightrope and before they can give doubt the time to creep in, they press their lips together.

 

The kiss is shy, slow and uncoordinated. Mouselike in their movements, their lips are like falling petals gently hitting the floor. Scattered and messy but beautiful in every way. They grow bold, parting lips to let tongues meekly greet each other, it's new; scary but exciting. It feels right, like their time together always does.

 

A rapt knock on the door makes them bolt apart as Kenma's mother's voice calls out.

 

"Kenma, it's time for dinner! I've made some for Shouyou-kun too!"

 

They sit upright on the bed, putting distance between them; avoiding each other's eyes.

 

"Kenma?" His mother's voice calls out again.

 

"We're coming." Kenma calls back, his voice off; flustered and a little hoarse.

 

"Good! And is Shouyou-kun staying the night? It's too late for him to go back to Miyagi." She asks concerned.

 

"Um yes! Thank you, Kozume-san!" Hinata replies, his voice louder than Kenma's but just as embarrassed.

 

"Okay!" She says happily, "Both of you hurry up and come and eat."

 

They listen for her footsteps, hearing them fade away and the creak of the stairs as she descends them before they turn to face each other.

 

"I win." Hinata repeats, shyly. His brilliant smile is back, but is now adorned with a soft red swash of colour on his cheeks.

 

"Idiot." Kenma says, standing from the bed, the blush on his own cheeks just as rosy. "Let's go eat."

 

Hinata reaches for his hand before he can get too far away.

 

"Can w-we do that a-again, Kenma?" He asks, his cheeks deepening in hue.

 

"Yeah." Kenma replies softly, looking back at him. He squeezes Hinata's hand before making his way to his door.

 

Hinata jumps up to join him; his eyes running over the room till they fall on the TV screen that still displays the _YOU WIN_ sign, he smiles again and as he races down the stairs to eat with the Kozume's, in a warm, safe house, with his more than just a friend, he can't help but think:

 

_He really has won._

**Author's Note:**

> Kenhina are in **love** d o n ' t @ m e. Gosh, have I mentioned how soft am I for these two? I need more interactions between them, hell I need more Karasuno and Nekoma interations, I love my cats and crows so much, I am a sucker for rivalry and friendship ♡ Anyway, thank you so much for reading, please let me know what you thought and I hope to see you in the next fic ♡♡♡♡


End file.
